Set Fire To The Rain
by The Enchanted Quill
Summary: Draco and Hermione make up after an argument.


**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Warner Bros Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

Draco tried telling himself that it was merely a coincidence, but it always seemed to rain when he made Hermione angry. Thunder rolled outside and Draco could see the white-hot flashes of lightening explode, momentarily lighting up the night-time sky. He sighed heavily and tapped his fingers against his desk. It was like this every time. It always stormed when he made Hermione angry.

He hadn't meant to. When it came to Hermione, he always seemed to do the wrong thing, to say the wrong thing. His awkwardness around her was something that he still hadn't grown accustomed to, despite having been seeing her for nearly five months. She was the only girl he'd ever been around who, time after time, turned him into mush. It had been so stupid, their spat. What started out as a playful argument over whether or not Draco had cheated at Wizard's Chess morphed into a full blown pull-your-hair-out fight.

Draco supposed it was time to apologize. It had been three days since she'd last spoken to him, and the rain didn't appear to be passing any time soon. His pride is what kept him from going to her. He hated admitting she was right. But he hated being apart from her more.

He made himself wait until midnight before he went to her room. Things were always better between them at night. It was the one time of the day where they didn't have to hide. Draco was thankful that Hermione had been made Head Girl. Having a private place for these late night reveries was awfully convenient.

Hermione was awake when he opened the door. Her face was tear stained and her long hair was in disarray. She was sitting on the floor, wearing nothing but a silky black shirt. Draco smiled slightly. That was his shirt she was wearing. He knew that because he'd been searching for it for the better part of a week.

She didn't say anything as he locked the door and walked over to her. She didn't say anything when he knelt down beside her. Draco ran a finger down the side of her face and she finally spoke.

"Take me." It wasn't a question. It was a command, and Draco, for once in his life, had no problem complying. He took his time. The rain outside was like slow music, soft and haunting, and Draco followed its pace. He placed his mouth over hers. She was breathing hard and her breath was warm and sweet against Draco's mouth. He brushed his lips gently against hers and exhaled. It had been too long.

Hermione bit Draco's bottom lip lightly. He deepened the kiss and ran his fingers through her hair. He loved the way Hermione kissed. Her tongue was so wet and inviting and every time she ran it across his bottom lip, he trembled.

His hands clumsily unbuttoned her shirt, and she jumped at the heat of his touch. Draco got up and led Hermione over to the bed. She removed his pyjamas. Draco inhaled sharply, his body responding to Hermione's scorching touch. After several minutes of stroking him with her hands, Hermione sat up and straddled him.

Draco shook his head, and grabbed Hermione by the arm, pulling her forward. Once she realized what Draco had in mind, she gasped loudly at the wantonness of such a request.

He planted several kisses on her inner thigh before moving his mouth to the spot she liked best. Hermione grabbed two fistfuls of his hair and moaned. Draco felt chills running down his spine as she pulled his hair one minute, and then ran her fingers through it the next.

Draco was in a world of his own. Making Hermione feel good was the only way he could forget everything he was. He lost himself when he loved her, and he liked that feeling. When everything was wrong, when things didn't make sense, when the strain of being Draco Malfoy was too much for him to bear, he was able to release everything when he was with Hermione. Giving pleasure when he was so used to taking it was how Draco got himself through the day.

He thought he would come right then and there as Hermione began grinding against him, her body pleading with him to bring her into sweet oblivion. He couldn't deny her.

Hermione slid off of Draco and sprawled out on the bed, breathing rapidly and wiping the sweat from her brow. She leaned over and kissed him roughly. This sensation rippled through Draco, causing goose bumps to raise themselves on his flesh.

He knelt on the bed and eased himself into her. He remained still for a moment, allowing Hermione to get comfortable. They both sighed, relieved that they were together again. Draco began working himself slowly, but his grip on her waist was firm. He knew this was how she liked it. Slow and steady.

He licked his lips and closed his eyes, revelling in the moment. It was like this for several minutes. The unhurried rhythm of moving in and out was torture for Draco, but he quivered with satisfaction as he saw what it was doing to his girlfriend.

Hermione's face was buried in a pillow; her moans were muffled and subdued. She slowly began to press back against Draco. The pace began to quicken, and Draco glanced out the window and smiled when he realised it had stopped raining. Storm clouds still hung low in the air, but the rain had ceased.

He reached out and grabbed a fistful of her hair, tugging it gently as he moved faster. She let out a groan, quivering as her climax rocked her entire body. Draco didn't miss a beat, and pulled Hermione's hips closer to him.

Tiny beads of sweat trickled down the small of Draco's back and he knew that rapture was soon coming. He forgot about their fight, schoolwork, himself. The only thing he could concentrate on was finding release. He laid his head on her back as he came, wave after wave of pleasure causing him to murmur her name repeatedly.

They collapsed on the bed together, and after their activities, sleep was inevitable. Draco woke the next morning in a tangle of arms and legs, with Hermione's wild hair tickling his shoulder. He looked outside and smiled. The sun was shining.


End file.
